Bud Wurstner
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Male |type = Eisbiber |relationships = Wife Phoebe Three children Mother-in-law John Oblinger, friend Irv, friend Roscoe, friend |job = Refrigerator repairman Handyman |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X }} Bud Wurstner is the probable owner/operator of Wurstner's Refrigerator Repair, the firm responsible for servicing detective Burkhardt's refrigerator. He is an Eisbiber. He hangs out with three other Eisbibers: John Oblinger, Irv and Roscoe. Bud is an active fan of the Oregon State Beavers. Appearances Season 1 When he met Nick Burkhardt for the first time in , it was revealed that he was, in fact, a creature of some sort who immediately recognized Nick as being a Grimm. He reacted with extreme fear and fled, leaving behind his tool bag. Later, he came to get it when Nick was working; he got it swiftly and left. In , he told two others of his species, Irv and Roscoe, that he had been in Nick Burkhardt's house but they were skeptical. The three went to spy on Nick's house after dark and saw him arrive home. They then sped away in a car. In Tarantella, Bud was starting to tell many Wesen about Nick being a Grimm. Nick found this out when two Eisbiber kids egged his house. Nick then paid a visit to Bud and his friend John Oblinger who were having some drinks at Bud's house. Nick told them to stop telling everyone about him, saying he did not want to stop by again. The two agreed and were a bit scared; they thought Nick was going to kill them. Bud arrives at Nick's Home while Nick and Juliette are eating supper. Although Nick is initially angry, Bud apologizes for any trouble he and his friends may have caused and tells Nick and Juliette that they have taken steps to ensure that Nick and Juliette are no longer bothered. He leaves a quilt as a gift which the couple agree is beautiful. Juliette later returns home to find Bud repairing unspecified damage to the front door of the house. He also gives Juliette a freshly baked pie. In "Leave it to Beavers" it is Bud, (presented as Eisenbud Wurstner by the Lodge leader) his friend John and another hereto unknown female Eisbiber Monique that want to take action. This comes quite the shock to the otherwise passive Eisbibers who "don't want to upset tradition." Even in the background, Eisbibers can be heard saying, "That's the way it's always been", pleading for what they know over change. If anything, it shows the Eisbibers are a Wesen phenotype that prefers stability and tradition over the uncertainties of change. Still, John, Monique and Bud buck that tradition when they vote for Arnold Rosarot to go to the police, specifically the Grimm Nick, and defy the traditional subserviency they have under the Hässlichen and ask him to report what he saw. The vote wasn't close and in the end; the Lodge leader requested that the Grimm "not cut off our heads for opposing him." Still John and Bud realized that they, the Eisbiber, were in the wrong and this combined with Arnold's basic decency, allowed them to go to the police where Arnold identified Sal, a Hässlich, as the murderer of another Eisbiber. Season 2 Troubled about her inability to remember Nick, Juliette was looking into the refrigerator. She suddenly remembered Bud being in the house as a repairman and being afraid. She invited him to tea and, as they discussed what Bud knew about Nick and Juliette's relationship, Bud mentioned that Nick was a Grimm. When Juliette did not know what that meant, Bud realized that he was giving her information that Nick did not share with her. Bud covered his mistake by saying that a "Grimm" was a cop that helps people. When Juliette seemed confused by that he suddenly "remembered an appointment," excused himself and left. Bud meets with Nick at a bar and Bud recounts his meeting with Juliette. He is nervous about what he did and woges. Nick reassures him that everything is alright. They agree that if Juliette calls Bud again, he should be "unavailable." Bud is left alone when Nick senses something and leaves. While talking to his wife about her mother coming for a visit, Bud sees the Grimm Sterbestunde symbol on the news. He frantically calls Nick to ask about this, and Nick tells him that he doesn't know anything. Later, Bud arrives at the police station to ask if Nick has any information yet, which he does not. As he leaves, he is captured by Ryan Smulson and nearly murdered in his shop, but Nick and Hank come in time to save him when they are alerted by his cries for help. Shortly after Ryan Smulson was arrested, Bud hugged Nick and Hank out of gratitude for saving his life, then headed for home. Bud helps Nick and Monroe collect the sweat of a Ziegevolk lawyer who was using his powers to help acquit his murderous Löwen client. The sweat was needed for a potion to neutralize the pheromones the lawyer released that suggested alternative testimonies in the minds of jury members and people testifying. Bud takes part in a concerted effort to cheer Nick up by watching sports with him and Monroe. Bud is fixing Monroe's fridge, when Juliette arrives. When informed that Monroe is going to show her his Woge, Bud becomes hysterical, saying that they could ruin her for life. Fearfully, he goes with them to the spice shop. After a failed attempt of getting Rosalee to talk Monroe out of it, Rosalee agrees with Monroe, and the three take her to the back of the shop to woge. Rosalee goes first, and, after stressfully and fearfully saying that he can't just "Woge off the top of a hat," he shows his true Eisbiber form to Juliette. He is so flustered that when Juliette asks him what type of Wesen he is, he can't remember and Rosalee answers for him. Webisode Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud shows up at the Spice Shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend", and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend". Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Monroe and Rosalee wash the cure into his and John's heads. Personality Bud is a stereotypical Eisbiber. He's kind, friendly, mostly cheerful, naturally timid, and cowardly. He is always very polite, though this is partially down to fear of offending others. He has a lot of friends, mostly fellow Eisbiber. Although still a coward, unlike most Eisbiber, he dislikes this trait, and has tried to overcome it on occasion. He is normally cheerful, however he is prone to panicking in tense situations. He takes a slight leadership role amongst his Eisbiber friends. All in all he's a nice and harmless man, who cares deeply for his friends and family. Images Bud.jpg Bud.png 205-Bud.png 205-Bud Woged.png 210-Bud hugs Hank.png 210-Bud hugs Nick.png Webisode1.png Bad Hair Day - Bud woge.png Bud with hair.png|Bud with hair Cutting hair.jpg 218_bud.png 221-Bud woged2.png